you were mine for the summer
by finchelinmyteenagedream
Summary: don't promise that you're gonna write, don't promise that you'll call, just promise that you won't forget we had it all...
1. i

**Hi guys! This is my new story. I've literally had this idea for the longest time, but I've never known how to go about writing this story. But today, I just decided to go for it. Finn is set to look like a complete dirtbag in this story, but don't hate him for too long, because you never know what's going to happen. The title of this story is from One Direction's song "Summer Love". It's one of my all time favorite songs, and it really fits the situations that Finn and Rachel will get themselves into. If you like it, thank you! **

* * *

She met him on Memorial Day. Sugar decided that she was going to throw a last minute barbeque and of course, everyone could invite anyone they wanted. So when Quinn decided that she was going to call her good friend Finn and ask him to come too, well Rachel admitted she had her doubts. But when she saw him for the first time, and heard his voice and he made her laugh, she was glad that her best friend invited him.


	2. ii

Quinn and Rachel had been best friends since seventh grade. They bonded with each other in science class, always trying to figure out if their teacher's clothing matched or not. They even had a chart in the back of their notebooks to count the times that he did. And he never did. Over the years, they introduced each other to different TV shows and movies - Rachel of course showed Quinn every musical under the sun. One of their favorite shows, True Blood (even though it is full of gore, Rachel absolutely adored Eric Northman – it was the abs.) was coming back on TV, they decided to have a sleepover and watch previous episodes they had loved. And when Quinn said that she had invited Finn over to watch it with them too, Rachel couldn't help but to be surprised when she felt her heart rate increase.

They made out for the first time that night, Rachel and Finn. Quinn had fallen asleep halfway into a re-run of Friends, and after cuddling for more than half the night, Finn kissed her. And she kissed him back. And she never felt happier in her entire life.


	3. iii

She didn't give him her number for a week after that. Quinn had warned her that he was a playboy and that she should just be careful, and Rachel didn't take that lightly. But still, Quinn set up a double date for them, with her boyfriend, Puck. They saw Madagascar 3 and Finn sat next to her and whispered jokes to her the whole night, and Rachel felt butterflies in her stomach for the first time in years.


	4. iv

They hung out again, Finn and Rachel, Quinn and their friend Brittany came too. They decided it would be fun to go to the local amusement park, and they spent the whole day laughing with each other, riding the stupid kiddie rides and feeling like they were twelve again. When Finn drove her home, he kissed her again. And she knew she was falling for him.


	5. v

They had sex for the first time five days later, at one of Sugar's parties. It wasn't Rachel's first time, and she was highly intoxicated, and it was in the back of his truck, but she knew that this whole thing, whatever she and Finn were, was the start of something good. He cuddled with her the entire night afterwards, on the floor of Sugar's living room. And he gave her a kiss goodbye when he left her in the morning.


	6. vi

They hung out everyday for the next week. Every time they could barely keep their hands off each other leading to frolics in the back of his car in local parking lots. And Rachel felt good about it, except for when he wouldn't hold her hand in public.


	7. vii

He gave her a kiss goodbye at the airport when she left to study abroad for a month. She had the stupidest of smiles as she sat on the plane telling the lady sitting next to her about the past week and the amazing boy who said he would be waiting for her when she got back. And when she was in Spain, the most beautiful place she had ever been, she kept him in the front of her mind, waiting for the day when she got home so she could see him.


	8. viii

He wasn't there for her when she got back. Quinn was right, he was just a player, and she was just a part of his game.


	9. ix

She called him out on it, Finn. She yelled at him that he was only nice at her when she was sleeping with him, and he wasn't too happy about it. But after a few weeks, Rachel got her bearings and decided that he wasn't worth it after all. And while Rachel was busy "not caring", Finn was busy falling for someone else – but still wanted to be friends.


	10. x

When that other girl broke his heart, like she knew would happen, (Rachel knew Finn better than anyone, okay? So maybe she hung out with him like all the time and she wasn't really over him.) She was there, Rachel was the first person in a long time to see the real Finn Hudson, the one that was behind the guarding wall. And she knew, right then and there, that she was falling in love with him.


	11. xi

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews or just looking at this story. Someone in a review asked why I just didn't make this all one big story instead of in parts. The reason for it is because I personally don't know when I'm going to get a chance to write new things for this, and because I like the idea of a story happening in less than a hundred words so there's just enough details for you guys to know what's happening, but you don't know the whole story. There's a reason for that and you guys will find out eventually, but for now I hope you enjoy how it's going - even though the chapters are short. :)**

* * *

His wall went up just as quick as it had went down, but Rachel had seen who he really could be, when he let himself feel. He was a genuine and caring person, and Rachel being there for him, opened him up to her. He would talk to her now, about things he wouldn't even talk to Quinn about. And she felt comfort in knowing that she was the one that this wonderful man would talk to. She was the one, and no one else


	12. xii

Hey guys, sorry this took so long! I was on vacation and I was expecting WiFi and the resort didn't have it. And on the way home I got into a car accident so if I don't post for like a week it's cause I'm healing. Here's five more chapters for you! I hope you enjoy them.

* * *

So what if they had sex sometimes? They were both consenting adults, they could do whatever they liked. And so what if she slept over his house every time that his mom and stepdad went out of town. And so what if most of the time that she did, they got drunk and played his video games that she was terrible at. So what if she was in love with him? She could do whatever she wanted to do.


	13. xiii

Rachel and Quinn went to go visit Brittany at school for a weekend in October. It was Halloween weekend so of course they all decided to bring the sluttiest costumes they could think of. (Quinn had fought Rachel tooth and nail and Rachel finally agreed, because Rachel got to wear shorts underneath hers.) They got drunk and met random strangers on the streets of the campus and had a blast and for the first time since she met him, Rachel didn't think about Finn.


	14. xiv

Finn and Quinn stopped being friends after he started to hang out with Rachel all the time. And Rachel felt bad, she really did because Quinn was the whole reason they met in the first place. But there was a part of Rachel, the selfish part, that was glad that they weren't close anymore, because now Finn was hers and she didn't have to share him.


	15. xv

When December came, Finn's hours at his step-dad's tire shop increased and he couldn't really talk to her as much as she usually did. She knew it was stupid of her to be upset that he couldn't text her, he was working for crying out loud and her being mad or upset about it would just make her seem crazy. So instead, she just texted him back whenever he had the time for her, and she would never forget the feeling she got when he had texted her "I wish that it wouldn't be so busy at the shop because I miss talking to you". And she knew even though it sucked being in love with a man whore, times like these were worth it.


	16. xvi

He bought her Doc Martens for Christmas. She had seen them on display when she went shopping with Quinn and fell in love with them. Rachel had told Finn about them once, and how even though they weren't really her style she loved them, but they were too much money. He had frowned and said that maybe she'll get enough Christmas money to get them and Rachel agreed. But when she went to his house two days after Christmas, a box with her boots sat on the couch and she smiled and tackled him. He had only gotten Quinn a nice shirt from American Eagle, something that Rachel had suggested. They had became friends again, Finn and Quinn and since they were Rachel made sure that Finn got her something. (He rolled her eyes when she had told him that, and took him shopping and picked it out herself. She was just lucky that Quinn had pointed it our earlier that afternoon). And the look on Quinn's face when Quinn realized Finn had spent more than double the amount on Rachel's present, well that made Rachel feel really good.


	17. xvii

They got into their first real fight in January. Usually Rachel would just deal with whatever bullshit Finn was putting her through because she was scared that if she ever yelled at him, he would just drop her from his life. But what Rachel couldn't tell Finn was how much hanging out with him and just being friends killed her inside. And how badly all she wanted to do was kiss him and tell her how much she loved him. So instead, she told him they couldn't be friends anymore, making sorry excuses it's because he never texts her and he always ditches her. (Those two facts were true, he always had a bad habit of ditching her when they would make plans, and although he was very intelligent, Finn was a terrible texter.) But when he texted her back saying that it killed him that she said that, well Rachel knew that maybe she meant as much to him as he meant to her.


	18. xviii

She goes to his house one day when his parents are out of town. She's wearing a really short skirt because she had just bought it the day before, and part of her thinks that maybe he'll like it. Part of Rachel hoped that she could maybe seduce him with it. Instead, he just smiles at her when she's shivering because it's the middle of winter and her skirt really is too short, so he gets her a pair of his sweatpants. She puts them on he says that she can have them and then she wears them to bed for the next three nights because she has a piece of his clothing, and well she loves them, just like she loves him.


	19. xix

They slept together again on Super Bowl Sunday. She was his only guy friend that actually enjoyed football. (A trait she inherited from her Dad because he watched it religiously.) She sat on his lap and pet his hair and during the halftime show, and a little later, Finn called her downstairs and where he picked her up and carried her to his bed and fucked her. And Rachel was happy and content until the halftime show was over and he started talking about meeting new girls. She cried herself to sleep that night wondering why she would ever keep doing this.


	20. xx

She worked on Valentines Day. She was miserable and angry and hated it because the holiday was pointless and stupid. And Rachel was working, while he was at a bar getting drunk and asking the bartender to be his valentine. And when she found that out, she couldn't help but hate the holiday even more than she already did.


	21. xxi

His uncle died at the end of February. It wasn't sudden or anything, Finn had known it was coming but it was just one of those things he didn't really like to talk about. But he said he was going to need her to lean on, because they were close, Finn and his uncle, and Rachel knew that he meant it because she just knew he did. So she texted him every day making sure he was okay, and that his family was okay and if he needed her she was there. He never needed her.


	22. xxii

Sugar had another party on St. Patrick's Day. It was a standard bash with the usual people. Quinn had invited Puck, and Brittany was there, and Rachel was happy because Finn was going, and maybe they could have some fun that night. They drank together and laughed together, but when Rachel and Finn sat on the couch with her legs draped over his lap her lips just _this close _to Finn's neck he told her he was seeing someone. And Rachel felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.


	23. xxiii

She told him she loved him the next day. She told him that she can't breathe when she's around him. That nothing feels right if he's not around. That she knows he doesn't want a relationship and that he likes to sleep around, but she knows he feels it too, and that she isn't crazy because _it's there. _And he says he's too fucked up emotionally to say if he feels the same way. The next night she goes to a party and hooks up with her friend, Sam, not even wanting to think about Finn.


	24. xxiv

Her friends decide to take her out of town the next weekend, to get her mind off of everything going on. She's lucky because her friend Tina's boyfriend lives in Rhode Island, so her, Quinn and Tina pack up the car and drive. She misses him every second that she's away but refuses to text him because he hurt her and well he doesn't deserve her time. That is until she gets really drunk and really high and feels like she's about to die, and she calls him crying that everything seems weird and she doesn't want to be there anymore. And he calms her down until she hangs up with him and throws up all over the floor.


	25. xxv

He promises everything between them will still be the same, and she realizes that he meant that when she hangs out with him again. Nothing had seemed to change, they still drove around for hours talking about nothing, listening to rap music that Finn tried terribly to rap along to, and Rachel felt good. She felt in love with him, but she at least felt content.


	26. xxvi

T-Rex's are kinda their thing. Finn pisses her off one day. And she's mad. Really mad. And he knows it too, so he sends her a picture of a T-Rex trying to make a bed, and how he obviously can't because his arms are too tiny to reach. And of course, Rachel instantly forgives him because he's just too adorable for his own good.


	27. xxvii

His birthday came and she was excited because it was the first birthday for either of them while they were friends. She bought him his favorite Girl Scout cookies and a t-shirt she knew he had wanted and he loved them because she had actually put thought into them. And she smiled because he didn't know just how much thought she had put into them. She wrote him a card about how much he meant to her and how happy she was that they were friends and he put it in his nightstand drawer and Rachel smiled because he was the first boy to actually like a present she gave him.


	28. xxviii

Rachel decided that she didn't care anymore in April. That Finn wasn't anyone special and that she deserved someone better. That her schoolwork was more important and that everyone else in her life mattered more. And Finn was put on the backburner, nut he never left her dreams.


	29. xxix

Her Daddy was diagnosed with cancer in the middle of May and it took the wind right out of her chest. She didn't know what to do or who to lean on or how to function, but he was there, and he held her hand and told her that everything was going to be okay. And even though she wanted to believe him, because it was _Finn, _she just couldn't and it hurt too much to even be near him when her life was falling apart around her.


	30. xxx

He didn't text her the day of her daddy's surgery, or any of the days after, and Rachel didn't text him, and they didn't talk.


	31. xxxi

He took her to see Iron Man 3 the weekend it came out to celebrate her father being cancer free. They had operated fast and got it all and Rachel literally felt like she could take on the world and Finn knew that so he took her out. Rachel didn't even want to be near him after he didn't text her, but she really wanted to see the movie (Rachel loved Robert Downy Jr. – he's super dreamy) so she agreed. Most of her wanting to go stemmed from how adorably excited Finn gets for superhero movies. She practically ignored him until they got to their seats, and he asked her why she was mad at him. And she told him, she told him how badly it hurt that he never texted her about her father, and Finn just looked at her, realizing how badly he screwed up. And when the movie started and she still hadn't said anything to him, she rested her head on his shoulder, because even though he screwed up big time, he was still her best friend, and she was still pathetically in love with him.


	32. xxxii

He went on vacation to Las Vegas with his family. He had gotten the tickets as a Christmas present and Rachel couldn't stand the idea of him going away - especially to Vegas of all places. The day after he left, Rachel broke her ankle, and when he texted her when he got to California asking her how her weekend had went she told him what had happened and the entire rest of the time he was gone, he kept telling her he wished he was home to help her and Rachel wondered just how much he missed her.


	33. xxxiii

He didn't text her when he got home. Or three days after that. And Rachel wished he never came home at all.


	34. xxxiv

When he finally texted her they drove around until 12 in the morning talking about nothing, like they always did. They talked about stupid things, and funny things and about his trip and she told him she wanted to sleep with him again, and he said that he would feel bad using her like that when they were such good friends, and Rachel laughed and said that she would be using him and he nodded and Rachel hoped that that meant yes.


	35. xxxv

He told her he would be jealous if she ever got a boyfriend. And that made her angrier at him then she had ever been before. She knew that that meant he had feelings for her, and he was just too scared to let her in. And she knew she was going to use it against him one day. She wasn't sure how, or when, but she would.


	36. xxxvi

Rachel, Quinn, and Tina decide to go to Florida. It wasn't really a last minute decision because they had been it for a while. But it was made final and Rachel felt sad because Finn just got home from his trip and she didn't want to have to say goodbye to him for another two weeks. But she had to because she really wanted to go on vacation with her best friends. So she hung out with him a week before she left to say goodbye, and they cuddled and talked and right before she left his house, he cashed in on his promise and they had sex. After, she pat him on the shoulder and thanked him for the fun and she couldn't help but notice the hurt look on his face as she left.


	37. xxxvii

Her birthday fell on one of the days that they were gone. She was excited because it just so happened that they were going to Disney World that day, and Rachel had never been so excited for anything in her life. As she waited on the lines for the rides, she also waited for that text from Finn. Her "Happy Birthday" text from the only person in her life it mattered from. And she waited, and she waited, and she waited, but she never got one.


	38. xxxviii

Quinn texted Finn at midnight that night telling him how badly he had fucked up for not wishing her happy birthday. That it was the biggest douche move in the world to not text Rachel on her birthday and when he finally answered her, Finn sent her a screenshot of his birthday wishes to her. And even though Finn said "Love ya" with a kissy face, Rachel still felt like part of him meant that he actually loved her.


	39. xxxix

The three of them went to Downtown Disney one night, and found an Irish place called Raglan Road. It was amazing, not only because the food was fantastic, but because there were live Irish musicians and step dancers every night performing there. And that night, Rachel fell in love with an Irishman and his guitar.


	40. xl

**So, I decided instead of just posting ten chapters, I was going to post twenty. This is all I have written so far for this story because I haven't really had any inspiration to write that much. I've been going through some stuff. But I appreciate you guys sticking through this. It's an annoying way to read, short chapters and snippets and all. When I feel like their story has been told, I will totally make it all into one big one shot. But for now, I feel as though I should leave it like this. And I'm really sorry that my author's notes seem to be longer than the chapters themselves, but I love you guys. 3**

* * *

Unrealistic love for Rory aside, Rachel had an absolute blast in Florida. They went to Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure and Rachel literally didn't think about Finn the entire time, mostly because all she wanted was Rory. But she had to applaud herself, because she thought she did a really good job of keeping Finn from her thoughts.


	41. xli

The way home from Florida was a nightmare. The drive down had been the smoothest thing in the world. There was barely any traffic and it wasn't even that hot. But on the way home, not only did they get a flat tire on the side of the I-95 in the pouring rain, they got into an accident on the freeway an hour away from home. And when Rachel called Finn on both occasions, he was too busy to answer his phone.


	42. xlii

The day after they got back, Tina's parents went away and Tina had a house party. And Rachel got drunk to avoid thinking about how Finn practically didn't care about her anymore. And she felt good, until her buzz wore off and then all she wanted to do was go home.


	43. xliii

Quinn decided to throw a party at her house three nights later. It was just a small get together, but she invited Finn, and Rachel hadn't seen him since the last time they had sex. So because of her irrational nervousness to see Finn, Rachel invited her friend Jesse to Quinn's house. Jesse was in the grade under her in high school, but she met him in one of her art classes and they bonded right away. And when Finn got to Quinn's house, an hour late mind you, Rachel ignored him, focusing on hanging out with Jesse, because Rachel was still mad at Finn and part of her really wanted to make him. Or at least attempt to by sitting on Jesse's lap whenever she got the chance. And she couldn't help but be super happy when Jessie started to play along and wrap his arm around her. And Rachel definitely noticed when Finn kept looking at her, with an unreadable expression on his face.


	44. xliv

She kept flirting with Jessie all night, and Jesse knew that she was using him, and helped her play along by kissing her head every so often. And it brought Rachel super satisfaction when later in the night, Finn had called Rachel over to sit on his lap, telling her how he was going to name his Fantasy Football team the name she wanted. Because even though she didn't play, he had taught her how, and she wanted him to change his name last season because she thought her name for the team was better then "The Marshall Plan". But Finn said it was a lucky team name, so he never changed it. And she loved how he remembered that he owed her his team name this season. And she also loved the way that he was running his hand up and down her leg.


	45. xlv

They stood in Quinn's driveway when everyone left. Just the two of them, catching up a bit. She told him that he still owed her a birthday present and he agreed, saying it was gonna be an awesome one, and that she just had to wait to see. And then he asked her what she was doing during the week so they could see each other, and anytime that she was free, he wasn't, and vice versa. So they agreed that they would see each other eventually, when things weren't so busy. And she hugged him goodbye, and told him she missed him, and he said he missed her too. But for some reason she couldn't help but cry when she got into her car because she knew she wasn't going to see him for a while.


	46. xlvi

Her friend, Marley, asked her to be her date to a family wedding. And at first, Rachel was skeptical because she had never been to a wedding before, and she didn't know Marley's cousins, but eventually, Rachel said yes and when the day came, put on her favorite dress and went to the wedding. Rachel immediately realized her choice to go was the best one she could have ever made because there was an open bar. And even though she was just a year shy of being legal, Marley's mom made an exception and Rachel and Marley got super drunk. And Rachel had only texted Finn four times, telling him about how the forty something year old bartender tried to feel her up and get a blowjob out of her. And she wasn't very surprised when he read her messages and didn't answer.


	47. xlvii

She woke up the next morning still drunk. Her daddies had to pick her up from Marley's house because there was no way humanly possible that she could drive home without getting arrested for drunk driving. So when she got home, she slept til one, and when she woke up still drunk, she slept til five. And in the whole time that she was sleeping, there were no texts from Finn.


	48. xlviii

He didn't answer her texts for almost a week. And when he finally did, she asked him to hang out, and he blew her off. And she thought "fuck him" because she didn't deserve his bullshit.


	49. xlix

He asked her to hang out on a Wednesday. And when it was time for them to hang out, he never answered her texts and bailed on her again. And she had had enough.


	50. l

Rachel and her friends went out to a hookah bar one night. She had never tried it because smoking was bad for you, but she went because she wanted to try it. And because Quinn had told her there was a strawberry flavored hookah, and she loved strawberries, okay? She met a guy there, Ryder. And okay, so she had known him since high school, and he had dated one of her old friends. But now he was interested in _her, _and it felt nice because a boy actually wanted her for once. So at the end of the night, she gave him her phone number. And he texted her all night and then the next day too. And Rachel felt happy for once. Like maybe, Finn didn't matter.


	51. author's note:

**Hi my wonderful and amazing readers! I figured that since I've gotten this story to fifty chapters I would take the time to write a little bit to you. You can't even imagine how much it means to me that anyone is reading this story. This is a really important story to me and it makes me so happy that there are some of you who like it, and even some of you review on every chapter! 3 Unfortunately, it might be sometime before I get a chance to update this story again, and here's why:**

**This story, is my story. In the real world, I am "Rachel". I am a girl who was introduced to a cute boy at a party and fell for him almost instantly. I studied abroad and thought that he was going to wait for me, and was heartbroken when he didn't. And I am the girl who is absolutely head over heels in love with a guy, who seems to not have any feelings for me. My mom was diagnosed with cancer in May, and by the grace of God was better by the middle of June after she had a hysterectomy. And sadly, "Finn" has barely spoken to me in the past week, and I cannot for the life of me figure out what I did wrong. **

**I love you guys and this story a lot because it makes me feel like maybe if Finn and Rachel could do it, I could too. But until there is some miracle and the stupid boy actually gets in touch with me, I have no more story to tell. I feel like if I keep writing now, it wouldn't be as genuine as I would want it. It wouldn't seem as real. and since everything else that I have written is based on my real life that this should be too. And if nothing happens, and I am ditched for the rest of my life, I will continue this story, writing the ending the way I would have wanted me and "Finn" to end up.**

**I love you all, and I hope that you've been enjoying. Hopefully I will have more stories of a stupid girl falling in love with a man whore to tell. But, until then, I don't think I can genuinely write this story. I hope to write to you soon, and if you have any questions, you can find me on Tumblr as username Stylesmonteith.**

**Love always,**

**Emily.**


End file.
